I'll Fight For You
by kazekace
Summary: Naruto has spent life with his abusive father. But what'll he do when his father dies? He goes to live with his brother who he hasn't spoken to in years. He's left in a new town with a broken heart, living with his brothers boyfriend Sasori and Sasoris cousins. He's pulled into a world he never thought he'd be part of and he's changing. But for better or worse? Gaanaru
1. He's Dead, Naruto

**'I love you.' = thoughts**  
><strong>"I love you." = talking<strong>  
><strong>- = Time skip thing<strong>

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"You're father is dead."

The blonde teen's jaw dropped as he heard the words of the silver haired officer. "W-what?"

"He was driving while drunk and he ran off the road, hitting a telephone pole. He died instantly."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. His father couldn't be dead. He was all he had left, even if the man had become an abusive drunk after his mom died. Although part of him had expected this some day. The blonde sighed, he didn't even feel sad. He had grown to hate his father long ago. Right now he only wanted to go home and get some more sleep as he had been drug into this damn police station office at eight in the morning, on a Saturday.

The silver haired officer, Hatake his badge read, eyed him curiously. "Are you okay boy?"

Naruto looked coldly at the man. "My father is dead and I'm likely to end up in a shitty foster home in some random town now. Do you fucking think I'm okay?"

Suddenly the door to the small office opened and a tanned man with a long scar across his nose wearing a suit stepped in. He smiled at the teen and took a seat in the chair beside him.

"Mr. Namikaze. I'm Iruka Umino and I've come here to speak to you about your fathers will."

The tanned man looked the blond over, noticing all the bruises on his arms and face. He wondered briefly what happened to him, but decided against asking. He just figured the boy simply had a temper and got into a fight or something.

Naruto looked at the man curiously. He never knew his father had made a will. It must have been his mothers doing before she died.

"First off, I'm going to tell you that your father stated that if he were to die before you turned 18, custody of you will be granted to your brother, Deidara Namikaze."

The blondes eyes widened. "B-but, I haven't even heard from my brother in years. My dad said he was probably dead..."

The tanned man sighed, "Your brother is not dead. I just spoke to him a few moments ago. He's on his way here from Suna, as we speak, to pick you up."

The blonde stay quiet and simply stared down at his lap. He was going to live with his brother. In Suna. Which was over three hours from Konoha. He was going to have to leave his home, his friends, everything he'd ever know in his entire 17 years of living.

Iruka placed a comforting hand on the blonds shoulder. "Are you okay if I continue? I can wait until your brother arrives and just discuss it with him if you would like."

Naruto smiled sadly at the man. "No, please continue." Iruka smiled softly. "Okay. Well, as I said, custody goes to your brother. And everything Minato owned is to go to you and your brother, but your father did not own much. No house or land. And the car was totaled in the accident so it is worth nothing now. He had no bank account or life insurance. So sadly, the only things left for you two are what is currently in your house."

The blond smiled coldly. "Figures the bastard would leave us nothing."

"I took the liberty of straightening everything out for you guys. I even called your landlord to inform him that Minato has died and that the lease is herby nullified. You have until the end of the month to get everything out of the house. I have also written all the paper work up on the switching of custody. Once your brother gets to town he is going to come here first and sign it. Then the only thing left for him to do is withdralw you from Konoha High, but he can simply take you to the school you'll be attending in Suna and they can handle all that as you are enrolled. Now you are free to wait here, but you probably want to go start packing or say goodbyes. Just remember your brother should be at your house around noon."

The blond simply nodded as he got up and left the small office. He had to go tell Sasuke.

Naruto walked down the quiet road heading for his best friend's house. He was lost in his thoughts, but he didn't need to be aware of where he was walking. He knew how to get there by heart. He could get to Sasuke's blindfolded and disoriented. He'd been to the ravens house countless times, they had been best friends since they were seven after all.

The blond turned the corner onto Sasuke's road and counted the houses.

"One…two…three…Sasuke."

He looked up at the large white house. He knew it was barely even nine, but he also knew the Uchiha were up by six everyday.

He found it weird thinking he wouldn't be coming over here to copy his friend's homework or to have movie marathons. It was odd though, that that's weird to the blond. When he had just became friends with Sasuke he had found it weird to go to his house. The Uchihas were among the richest in Konoha and Naruto was far from being in the same social class. He wasn't exactly poor, but he could never even dream of being as rich as the renowned Uchihas.

He sighed sadly as he walked up the stone walk way to the house. He knew this would be the hardest thing he'd ever had to tell his best friend and he wasn't looking forward to it. The blond knocked on the door and waited. The door opened shortly to reveal a dark haired girl the same age as the blond. Suki, Sasuke's twin sister. Naruto looked her up and down, she was cute. He had always thought so, although he was never interested. She wore a thin t-shirt and a short blue jean skirt, her feet were bare. She smiled big when she saw him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" She opened the door all the way and stepped aside. "Come in."

The blond smiled and stepped into the large, dark living room. He looked around, taking in the room one final time, knowing it would be a while before he was back there. That is if he ever did come back. The room was tidy and elegant, just like the Uchihas themselves. There was a magnificent fireplace on the far wall and two couches facing each other in the center of the room, horizontal to the fireplace, with a shining glass coffee table between them. There were no plants, no pictures hanging, no sign of life in the room. He always had wondered how they could stand their home being so…dull.

As he sat down on the couch Suki sat right beside him, though she sat down a little too close to him for his liking. He sighed. He knew the girl liked him but he never let anything happen between them. She's his best friends sister, it would be wrong to be with her. And besides that, his heart already belonged to someone else.

"I'm just here to see Sasuke. I need to talk to him about something."

"Oh, he ran down the road to Shikamaru's for a minute. He should be right back."

"I see…"

The raven girl noticed he seemed down but decided not to ask him what was wrong. She thought she would try to cheer him up a bit instead. Her bastard brother wouldn't try to do so, despite being the blonds best friend. She wondered why this boy could tolerate her brother, even she knew Sasuke was an ass. All though she wondered even more why this boy loved her brother. She had realized a while ago how the blond felt and she was almost positive she was the only one who knew. She had been trying over and over again to get the whiskered teen to notice her instead of her brother but she continued to fail. The naïve blond kept chasing Sasuke like the raven boy would one day decide he felt the same way and it pissed her off. She had to make him see her, not Sasuke. Suddenly she got an idea and she smiled mischievously.

"Naruto?"

The blonde looked at her and smiled a small smile, "Yeah, Suki?"

The girls smile grew and she giggled softly, making the blonde sport a confused look, before she reached over with both hands and started to tickle him. The blond burst out laughing immediately and tried to push her hands away, but she only continued. He tried again and again to grab her hands, but he failed over and over. He just couldn't gather any strength when he was being tickled like this, he couldn't even think straight. He suddenly pushed her onto her back on the couch and pinned her down. He used one hand to hold her wrists above her head and the other hand to hold up his weight as he looked down at her, her legs on either side of his body. He laughed softly and smiled at her.

"Thanks Suki. I needed that."

He let go of her wrists and started to move off of her when suddenly her arms were around his neck pulling his lips to hers. As soon as their lips met he pulled back and stared down at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell Suki?"

She looked up at him and smiled cruelly. "Why do you chase after my brother when you know he'll never love you back?"

She watched as the blondes eye widened more in shock.

He didn't think anyone knew. He had always hid it so well. 'If she knows, who else knows?' He thought sadly then glared.

"I don't chase him."

"Yes you do. It's obvious how you feel about him. And its sad because he'll never love you Naruto. Not that it would matter if he did love you because you aren't good enough to be with him." She shrugged. "Even if he wanted to be with you, he'll never do it because of his pride. He'll never want to kiss you or touch you. He'll never be with you." She grinned at him flirtatiously. "I would do all those things and more though..." She ran her hand down his chest slowly as she licked her lips. "I'm the closest you'll ever get to him."

"Suki…" He looked down at her and frowned.

He knew she was right, but to hear someone say it was breaking his heart. Sasuke would never want him the way he wanted the raven. He looked in the raven girls eyes, they were just like Sasukes. The color was the exact same, as was the hair color. And the pale complexion. She looked so much like him he could almost pretend it was his raven friend under him.

He smiled sadly as he ran his hand up her arm, to her neck, then to her cheek. He bent down slowly. He knew it was wrong to use her like this. If Sasuke found out, he'd hate him, but they were bound to drift apart since he was moving away anyways. Sasuke would never want him and if he was going to lose what little part of the raven he did have then he might as well take what he could get. He captured her lips with his own roughly. He felt her instantly lean up into the kiss. The blonde knew she wanted it. He pressed his hips against hers and ground into her softly after a moment. When he heard her gasp softly he took the opportunity to push his tongue in her mouth. He flicked it along her tongue causing her to do the same to him. Their tongues wrestled as he slowly pushed her shirt up her stomach. She tangled her hands in his hair and he felt her buck her hips into his when suddenly he felt hands grip the back of his shirt and he was thrown backwards onto the floor.

He looked up in horror as Sasuke stood over him, hands clenched at his side. The raven looked pissed. "Naruto! What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Naruto looked away, ashamed, as he scrambled to sit up. "It's not what you think Sasuke…"

Suki jumped up and shoved her brother. "What the hell Sasuke? Don't interupt people like that, dammit! It was getting good you bastard." She glared at the male raven.

Sasuke looked disbelievingly at his sister. "Shut up Suki. And go to the other room. I need to talk to him." He watched her scoff and leave angrily then before turning back to the blonde. "I asked you a question dobe."

Naruto sighed sadly and got up off the ground to face his slightly taller friend. "Honestly I don't know what I was doing…"

The raven snorted. "Don't lie to me Naruto."

"I'm not Sasuke… I wasn't really thinking straight. I'm sorry…"

The raven shoved him against the wall hard and glared. "I know you don't like her. That means you were taking advantage of her. A simple sorry won't fix that."

Naruto frowned and stepped away from the wall. "Sasuke… I just came over to talk to you before I left town. I didn't mean for it to happen-"

"Bullshit!" Sasuke cut him off causing the blonde to stare at the ground sadly. The taller boy sighed loudly. "So, what then? You just got horny while waiting on me and decided to use her real quick, knowing she likes you?"

"No!" The blonde snapped his head up and glared at his friend as he clenched his fists. Sasuke knew he wasn't the kind of guy to do that. Especially not to his best friends sister. He never intended to do anything with her and he knew Sasuke knew that deep down. Or at least he hoped the raven knew it. "I just…It's not like that-" The blonde was cut off again.

"Then why the hell did you do it? Huh, Naruto? Why?"

"Because she looks like you!" His eyes widened as he realized what he said. The words slipped out before he could even stop them.

Sasukes eyes widened, too, at his friends words. "I don't…understand, Naruto."

The blond just frowned and looked towards the ground again. Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto?"

He sighed and spoke so quietly the raven barely heard him. "You guys look so much alike. I could pretend it was you…"

Sasuke's face showed no emotion, if he was shocked by this revelation he didn't show it. It made the blonde wonder if perhaps the raven had known his feelings all along.

"I…" Naruto lifted his head and met his friends eyes, "I love you…Sasuke."

Sasuke stood still looking into the blondes eyes. On some level he had known of Narutos feelings for a while, he just never chose to acknowledge them. He sighed once more and shook his head.

"Naruto…"

"I know you don't feel the same, but-"

"That's not what this is about dobe."

Naruto nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I just…I've wanted to kiss you...so bad. And Suki was the closest I'd get-"

The raven stepped forward quickly and pushed him back against the wall as he brought his thin lips to the whiskered boys plump, pink ones. Narutos eyes widened. There was no way Sasuke would kiss him. No way he could possibly feel the same, but yet here he was, doing what the blonde had only rarely dared to dream about.

He felt his heart melt as Sasuke brought his right hand to cup his tanned cheek and placed his other hand on his hip. Naruto lost the last of his doubt filled thoughts and brought his arms up to wrap around the ravens neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He couldn't help it. He had waited for this so long. Sasuke wouldn't play with him in such a cruel way...this had to mean something.

He felt Sasuke push his body against his and he opened his mouth slightly in surprise, causing the other boy to push his tongue in. The raven ran his wet muscle along the blondes teeth then across the top of the smaller boys mouth, causing him to moan and twist his fingers into the taller boys hair. Sasuke pushed his body harder against him as he trailed both hands down to the waistband of the blondes pants and up under his shirt. Naruto ground his groin into Sasukes as the raven lightly ran his hands up and down his sides.

The blonde moaned once more and tried to do more but was surprised when suddenly Sasuke pulled away from the blonde, breathing hard. He then narrowed his eyes making the blondes breath catch in his throat.

"There." He turned to look away from the smaller boy. "You got what you wanted. Now you can stay away from my sister."

Narutos voice shook as he spoke, "W-wait… You only did that because-"

The raven cut him off coldly. "I didn't want to do that. Honestly, I regret it already, doing something so gross. But I had to make a point, you have to stay away from my sister." He looked at the blonde. "I don't love you, Naruto. I never will." And with those words, Naruto felt his heart shatter.

"I-I…" He bit his lip and shut his eyes for a moment to stop the tears from falling. He wasn't about to let Sasuke see him fall apart, he could do that later. "I'm sorry Sasuke… I'm sorry I…" He trailed off not knowing what else to say. He was sorry for everything now. Feeling broken, he simple turned and walked towards the door.

Sasuke watched as the blonde walked away. A part off him felt bad for what he had said. But he knew it was for the best. With Naruto you just had to be straight forward. Yet even he himself wondered why he'd kissed him. It was unnecessary. Yet he'd done it.

As he saw the blonde place his hand on the doorknob he remembered he had said something about leaving town and shook himself from his thoughts.

"You're leaving town?"

Naruto froze, surprised he had even remembered what he said earlier. Then he sighed. He should have known Sasuke would remember, he never missed anything.

"Yes. I leave tonight." He spoke with his back still to the other boy.

"When will you be back?" Sasuke asked, not bothering to inquirer where he was going, as he knew the blond would tell him all about it the day he got back.

"A couple days," he lied.

Sasuke grunted, believing him since Naruto never lied to him. "See you then."

Naruto nodded once then quickly left. As soon as he shut the door behind him he felt the first tear fall down his cheek. He wiped it away as he strolled down the Uchihas walkway casually. He knew it was pointless to lie to Sasuke, as he had planned on telling his other friends the truth. Atleast now he could just avoid them since he had came to Sasuke first with his news. He couldn't take the chance of ever seeing Sasuke again and he knew if he stayed in touch with their friends, it was bound to happen one day.

Sasuke would never love him and he would never not love Sasuke. After today he knew he couldn't face Sasuke. That kiss had destroyed ten years of friendship. The blonde held back the tears as he continued to walk calmly until he reached the corner of the street before he took off at a full sprint towards his home.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Please enjoy and reveiw if you want more chapters. c:**


	2. I Missed You, Brother

**Hello~ Im sorry this chapter is rather short... I just wanted to udate. Ill work on the next chapter and hopefully post it within the next week. The interesting stuff will be starting next chapter. And also, I apoligize for the ooc-ness on Sasuke. There's a reason for it, it just didn't show well in my writing. It will become clear eventually. **

**Anyways, enjoy c:**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Naruto sat on his bed with his back against the wall. It was only about ten now. He looked around his small, orange room. After getting home from seeing Sasuke, he had rushed into packing trying to forget what had happened so far that day. He had managed to pack his room up in about half an hour, although then he was left with nothing left to do but think. He didn't want to pack anything from the rest of the small house because he didn't know what else he'd even need to take to his brothers. He felt like his life was spiraling out of control and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

He sighed and looked down at the two pictures in his hands. One was of him and Sasuke, it was a few years old. Sasuke was glaring at the camera with Naruto beside him, his arm around the ravens shoulders, a smile on his face. The picture wasn't much different than all the other pictures of him and the raven, but the day it was taken was what mattered to the blonde. That was the day he realized he loved the testy boy. It was Narutos favorite picture of them. The other picture was older. It was one of him and his brother with their mom, taken only about a year before she had died. He had been three and his brother had been eight at the time.

He felt the tears build up again and he let them fall this time. He had lost his mother. He had lost his best friend, the boy he loved. And now he had to live with his brother who probably hated him considering he hadn't bothered to contact him since Naruto was six. He continued to cry, somehow feeling his heart break more, until he fell asleep.

-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-

Deidara parked his truck in the drive way of the old house he had lived in when he was younger. He smiled sadly knowing why he was back. He had hoped to come back some day, but not because of this. He got out and walked to the worn door. He knocked a few times and waited. When no one answered he tried turning the knob and found it unlocked so he walked in. Looking around he noted that the house looked about the same as he remembered it. Nothing had been packed so he assumed Naruto was out saying bye to his friends.

He walked slowly to the room he used to share with his little brother and was surprised to find the younger blonde asleep on the bed. He wondered briefly why only this room was packed before he saw the bruises on his brother. They looked fairly new and Deidara instantly knew their father had done it before he died.

After their mom had died their father had started drinking and became abusive. Although he only beat on Deidara, as Deidara wouldn't allow him to get close enough to his brother. But when Deidara was eleven he had received an offer to attend a boarding school in Suna on a scholarship because of his art skills. His father then forced him to attend despite his wishes to stay home. After he left he had hoped their father didn't start beating Naruto too, but seeing him now he knew he had.

Deidara knock softly on the open door, waking Naruto. The younger blonde looked up to find a guy with bright blue eyes just like his own. The mans long golden blonde hair reached the middle of his back, part of it in a ponytail. He had long bangs that ran down the left side of his face. He wore, tight fitting, faded jeans with a plain white tank top and black combat boots. Naruto quickly got out of bed and smiled softly. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his brother until that moment. "Dei…" he whispered.

Deidara took in his disheveled look. His lose jeans and dark green t-shirt were wrinkled from sleeping in them. He looked to his brothers face and noticed the dried tear streaks. "Naru…" He quickly stepped to his brother and closed his arms around him tightly, pulling him to his chest. Naruto buried his head in the taller boys neck and breathed in his scent for a moment before pushing away slightly. Deidara looked at his brother and sighed sadly, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I'm sorry you have to come live with me. I'm sure you hate me for leaving you alone with him…"

Narutos eyes widened. "I thought…you were the one that hated me. I mean, you haven't contacted me since you left..."

Deidara shook his head. "I've written to you every month since I left Naru. And I even tried calling but father never let me talk to you."

"But, I've never gotten a letter. And he never mentioned that you called…"

The taller blonde turned his head and glared at the wall. "That bastard probably threw them away. Damn it." He turned back to his little brother. "I should have come home before Naruto. I should have taken you away from him. I didn't know he was hurting you." He looked at the bruises on the smaller blonds arms before looking away guiltily. "I convinced myself he wouldn't do it to you… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be Dei. There's nothing you could have done." He laughed softly. "And besides, my life turned out okay anyways." He looked sadly at the pictures on his bed. "Although there's nothing left of it here now."

Deidara walked over and picked up the pictures. He looked at them for a moment before turning back to his brother. "You know, I have a copy of this one by my bed." He held of the one of the blondes and their mother as he smiled softly. He then held up the other one and smirked, "Is this your boyfriend?"

Naruto's eyes widened comically. "What? N-no…he, uh… It's not like that Dei." He looked away from his brother, "I'm not like that." He didn't know how his brother would feel about his sexuality, so he didn't want to tell him quite yet.

The taller blond laughed. "Naruto, you can tell me the truth.."

Naruto nodded his head. "But, it's really not like that…" The blond bit his lip, trying not to cry again.

Deidara noticed this and decided to question him further. "Did you guys break up?"

"We were never together to begin with."

"But you care about him, yes?"

The smaller blond sighed and spoke quietly. "Yes…" He felt a tear roll down his cheek. "But it doesn't matter after today."

Deidara frowned. "Just because you'll be living in Suna doesn't mean you can't-"

Naruto cut him off. "That's not why it doesn't matter now…"

Deidara stepped forward and placed his hand on his brothers shoulders again. "What happened Naruto?"

Naruto looked towards his brother as he felt the tears falling all over again. He looked in his brothers eyes and saw the genuine worry in them. He almost smiled at having someone who truly wanted to hear what was going on with him, someone who was honestly worried about why he was crying. Something snapped inside him. He felt like a dam had broken. For so long he had held everything in, for so long he dealt with the pain because even the people who knew what was wrong didn't care. He sniffled and wiped his eyes as he told his brother everything. He told him how alone he had been untill he had made friends when he was seven. He told him how he met Sasuke and about when he figured out he was in love with him. He told him about all the times Sasuke and him had, good and bad. And he told him how Sasuke had given him exactly what he'd been dreaming of for years then ripped his heart to pieces. Deidara was quiet the whole time. Listening intently to his brothers words. After he had finished there was a moment of silence in which Naruto wondered how his brother was going to react, when suddenly Deidara's angry voice filled the room.

"What the fuck?" Deidara removed his hands from his brothers shoulders and clenched them at his side. "What kind of stuck up bastard does that shit? Especially to someone who loves him! Where's he live Naruto? I'll kill him!"

Naruto laughed suddenly. He could almost see the smoke coming from his brothers ears as he fumed. "Deidara! Calm down!" The blonde laughed again. "It's okay. Really." He smiled sadly. "He doesn't feel the same way. It hurts, but I can't change anything about it. Yeah, he didn't have to be so cruel about it, but that's just Sasuke." He paused then he changed the subject, "So it's okay with you if I'm bi?"

The taller blonde laughed. "So you like girls and guys? Naruto, I don't care. If you like guys too that's fine by me." He smirked. "I like them myself."

Narutos eyes widened again. "Are you…gay?"

"Yep." Deidara smiled. "I have a boyfriend. His names 'll meet him after we go. He's a bit...strange but you'll have to get used to him since we'll all be living together. Well actually there's a few people you'll need to get used to…"

The shorter boy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Deidara scratched his head and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, well… I live above a dojo, owned by Sasori's family, with him and his three cousins. Above the dojo is a large apartment that was originally used as a place for the trainers or students to crash. There's four rooms up there. Me and Sasori have one room. Sasori, he's 23, a year older than me, by the way. Temari's 21, she has a room. Kankuro is 19. He's got a room. And then there's Gaara. He the same age as you. And in the same grade. He's gonna be sharing a room with Kankuro so you can have your own space." Deidara grinned. "They're all great people. Kinda weird, but I think you'll like everyone."

Naruto smiled at his brother and scratched the back of his head. "This move may be more interesting than I thought..."

Deidara laughed and nodded. "So Naru, why did you only pack your room?"

Naruto shrugged embarrassedly and smiled. "Well, I didn't know what I needed to pack other than my stuff."

Deidara thought for a moment. "You really only need your personal things. Your room already has a bed and some other furniture. So if you've got everything you want from here then we can get it in the truck and head back."

The smaller blonde smiled. "I got everything packed that I wanted to take. The rest of the house is just meaningless shit."

"Okay, well then lets get this stuff out of here. I called the landlord and told her to just sell whatever was left here since we don't need it."

-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-

Naruto looked up at the large building in front of him, his new home. It was an industrial looking building with a few large windows running along the front. To the side there was an alley just big enough to park a vehicle. Deidara had pulled into that alley and parked the truck. In the alley you could see a set of stairs that lead up to the second story. There was also a door beside the stairs, Naruto assumed it was a back door to the dojo.

"Are you ready Naru?"

The smaller blonde looked towards the stairs. "Yeah. Let's go."

Deidara grabbed his brothers hand and lead him up the stairs. "Don't get freaked out by them..." He smiled at him and dropped his hand as he opened the door and stepped in. "We're home!" He called out as he stepped aside and let Naruto in then shut the door behind him.

The door they had came through went into a tiny hallway with to open arch ways.. Deidara walked through the one on the left and motioned for Naruto to follow. They walked into a big room that had been transormed into a living room and dining room with one door that looked like it lead to the kitchen. There were lots of pictures and paintings on the wall. It seemed very comfy and homey. Naruto smiled a bit then looked over to see a brunette and a redhead sitting on a couch. He looked up at his brother.

Deidara smiled and pointed to the brunette. "That's Kankuro and the other is Sasori." He walked over and sat by the redhead as he kissed his cheek. "This is Naruto you guys. Where is-" He didn't get to finish his sentence because of the blonde girl tha came from the kitchen.

"Oh my Kami. What happened to you blondie?" She asked as she walked up to him and looked at his bruises. "Did you get into a fight?" She looked at Deidara. "Why didn't you say he fights? We could definatly use another-"

"Our father did it."

She frowned and looked at Naruto sadly now. "I'm sorry...Dei said your father only ever hit hi so I assumed..." She sighed. "I'm Temari. Nice to meet you kid."

Naruto looked at her and realized how close his brother was to these people. He must have told him everything. He smiled slightly a her and nodded. "Uh, nice to meet you too Temari." He looked over at the other two strangers in the room. "Nice too meet you guys too..."

Sasori nodded and Kankuro smiled a bit before Temari yelled loudly. "Gaara!" Naruto looked a bit confused before Kankuro spoke sounding amused.

"Temari is kind of the mom around here...and Gaara is the emo kid that hides in his room."

"What was that Kankuro?"

Naruto looked up to see another redhead in the doorway. He instantly noticed he was hot. Extremly hot. He looked down his body, taking in the tight black tank top and skinny jeans with black combat boots he was wearing...and how well they fit his body. He noticed the tattoo on his forehead and te sightly smeared eyeliner. He tilted his head a bit and smiled.

"Hi! I'm Naruto."

Gaara looked at the blonde and seemed curious as he approuched him. The others in the room stayed quiet watching. Gaara didnt really like anyone so they wondered how well this would go.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gaara." He looked at the blondes bruises and frowned a tiny bit. He glanced at his sister and the look on her face told him all he needed to know. He looked at Naruto and surprised everyone with what he said in a quiet voice. "If you want to talk about it...I'll listen." He motioned to the bruises. "My father did the same to me."

Narutos eyes widened. Gaara had been beaten by his father too? He felt a bit glad someone here derstood besides his brother. 'Maybe I'll be okay here...' he thoght.

Temari smiled slightly at the way Gaara acted before wrapping an arm around Narutos shoulders and the other around Gaaras shoulders. "Well good. You two can be best friends. Now everyone get to the table. I made dinner." She turned and walked to the kitchen dragging the two youngest boys with her. "You two are going to help me set the table."

Deidara smiled softly. "He'll fit right in here."


End file.
